sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
GSSOC/Operation:Unidentified Distress Signals and other Unfortunate Encounters
Galactic Federation Fleet, Admiral Cinder, Brigadier Assault Commando Charr (GHD) "Core Matter Reactors 1-3 damaged, Core Matter Reactors 7-16 damaged, Core Matter Reactor 22 destroyed, Core Matter Reactors 29-31 destroyed," the computer sounded off as Pyro shifted back into consciousness, blinking a few times before he slowly got up off the floor. Lights flickered and flashed, some sparked and cracked as crewmembers frantically ran around the ship. He looked up and saw all of the fighters in the large cargo dock were out of their place, tossed around by the violent shaking the ship experienced before Pyro was knocked cold. Suddenly, with a loud whirring sound, the lights and computers in the ship simultaneously powered on. There was a short cheering heard throughout the ship at the fact and then people immediately returned to their work. "Pyro..." a feminine voice called through a radio on Pyro's uniform, "I know you're not dead yet... I swear if you're dead, you're getting demoted." Pyro hit a button on the radio, and replied, "Admiral, ma'am, still here. Orders?" "Bridge, now," the Admiral said back. After hearing that, Pyro ran through the corridors to a transport deck and headed up to the bridge. When he got there, he stood to the side while Admiral Cinder talked to some others. After another couple minutes, more officers showed up, and awaited orders of some kind. "Alright," the Admiral said aloud, "Professor Dimitri, explain to all of them what you just told me." "Right," the large, gorilla-like science officer said as he brought a few different images onto a large screen at the front of the room. "When we first got power back, we sent out a distress signal in every known language, which, considering we've expanded across the entire Galaxy by now, we pretty much know every language. But, not only have we recieved no response, we are also, according to star charts, hovering over an allied cityscape planet. Upon further investigation, we attempted to use digital communications to verify our position and can't get any signals through whatsoever. It's as if there are no planets in the entire galaxy that have any kind of digital gps systems. We performed a scan on the nearby planet, and it came back negative... for almost everything. There's no radio waves, no high electronic readings, and no synthetic core matter readings. We decided to take a few images of the planet, and this is what we got." On the screen, a large fertile junglescape planet appeared. "We used a combination of sonar, thermal, and tectonic imaging to look at the topography of the planet; as you are well aware, no two planets will have the same exact topography, it's like an iris scan for a planet. We matched the topgraphy up to another planet in our databases, and it turned up with the same planet it should be... some 12 thousand years ago before it was colonized. At first, we thought that we may have been pulled into a black hole, and gone back in time, but it doesn't make sense. The planet was completely lifeless about 90 thousand years ago, and there still should have been some sort of known readings on other nearby planets. Ladies and gentlemen, we have not traveled back in the space time continuum, but rather, side to side... we are in another dimension... some sort of alternate timeline that could have differentiated as far back as an entire galactic year." "As of yet," Admiral Cinder began talking, "We have gotten no response from our distress signal. Chances are, that there is some space ferring race out there, and we don't know if they are friendly or hostile, but the odds are that some-one is going to come and say hi to us, and soon. I want you all to make sure that this ship, which I have learned is the only still operational one, is ready for battle should it be necessary. At the same time, I want the medical staff ready to attend to every crewmember in this fleet, the word is, that there's a lot of dead soldiers in our other ships. I also want you, Pyro, to take as many fighters as are ready and fly down into that planet; hide there and if we get attacked prepare to flank any opponents that come." "Understood," Pyro said as he head off, radioing all of his pilots to prepare for battle. Eteno In geosynchronous above IAF Gloster on Herit... "Commander Rzniye, sir?" "What is it Constable? I haven't had my coffee yet today, so make it quick." "Sensors have picked up a large fleet of unidentified ships. However, most of them seem damaged. Unfortunately, there is at least one in good condition, and judging by its' size, would require considerable backup to pacify if these guys prove hostile. Orders?" "Alert the Home Guard and any Imperial Police Force gunboats within three systems. In the meantime, set a course to the fleet." "Ayesir!" The Constable ran off towards the bridge like his heels were on fire, as Rzniye continued his walk to the mess. The ship rumbled as the engines came to life with a blast of orangish-blue flame from the cylindrical engines. HG-47925 drew ever closer to the unidentified fleet as it slingshotted around Herit. In the meantime, the IBA Commander got his coffee. In a matter of fifteen minutes, the gunboat came close enough to the unidentified ships for both visual and radio contact. Rzniye, who was know on the bridge, ordered his radio officer to hail the fleet. "This is the Imperial Border Authority. Identify yourself immediately." Some shuffling and muffled voices were heard before an official-looking alien was seen. "This is Admiral Cinder of the Imperial Galactic Alliance. We can't really explain exactly how we got here, but we're not hostile." Before Rzniye could reply, seventeen IPF gunboats arrived alongside two cruisers, a destroyer, a battleship, and a carrier from the Home Guard dock at Drenedev Shipyards. "Hnh. Regardless of where you've come from, you have illegally entered Eteno space. I see that your ships need repair before we bring you in to space dock, so we'll see if we can get some repair barges here. Have you let go of any cargo, or launched any craft since your arrival?" Great Horned Dragon "We've illegally entered your space?" Admiral Cinder said, trying to hold back laughter, "Anyways, I apoligize for the invasion, but unfortunately, as our fleet is badly damaged, and no longer has a home nation; I officially declare that we are an independant nation in this galaxy. It is not our intention to pose any threat to you, or your empire, but any arrest or interrogation of the crews of any of these ships will be considered an act of war; I'm sure you can understand that I have to ensure the safety of my fleet, and of my people. We have sent a fleet of fighters to planet's surface for the sole purpose of remaining hidden in the event that an enemy fleet of great firepower decides to attack. Seeing as that is not the case, I don't believe such actions will be necessary. We greatly appreciate any help you can offer at this point in time." After giving her speech, she turned to an officer on the bridge and said, "Tell Officer Charr to bring his fleet back up." After a few moments, nearly 270 U-150 Dominators, and 22 Locust transport/gunships flew into space from the planet below and headed for the Black Emerald to dock. Eteno "Well, as long as your craft haven't caused any damage to our resort colonies, I see no problem with anything here. I just spoke with Fleet Commander Raulf of the Imperial Home Guard, and he says that about a dozen repair barges on the planet below us are preparing to launch, so we will be able to repair most of the damage your ships seem to have sustained. However, you'll need to come to Drenedev Shipayrds with us for full repairs. It's nearby, and I can arrange a meeting with High General Lambert Schulz and you, if you'd like." "There's nothing wrong with these conditions. We'll wait for those barges in the meantime. Admiral Cinder, out." The feed went blank on the IBA ship, and Commander Rzniye walked towards the radio operators. "Have you any news from the surface?" "Well, we received a message fifteen minutes ago from IAF Gloster saying that they detected a huge strike force and were scrambling. Unfortunately, we can't inform them of what's going on because a ****ed electromagnetic storm is brewing up high in the atmosphere above Gloster. Those panicked airmen are probably scurrying around like rats on their airfield trying to get some Defenders up." The radio officer replied. "Keep trying to hail them." "Yes sir." Imperial Palace, Malisk II... Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore surveyed the many holographic screen arrayed around him, giving him up-to-the-second information about the empire. The trade value of the Grum, the stock market, troop deployments, food output, military news, and all sorts of other things. On one of the screens, an alert popped up from the IBA. Monore figured it was just another illegal immigration report, and opened it up. It read: TO SUPREME COMMANDER MONORE FLEET OF DAMAGED SHIPS SUDDENLY APPEARED ABOVE HERIT IBA, IPF, AND HOME GUARD RESPONDED NOT HOSTILE, REQUESTED REPAIR DECLARED INDEPENDENCE ALERT LEVEL RED AT IAF GLOSTER EM STORM BLOCKING COMMUNICATION WITH GLOSTER Ivanov immediately closed the message and opened up an A/V feed with his secretary. "Svenja, I need to go to Herit. Alert whoever is in command of the 1st Fleet right now, and load up the 13th Ceremonials. I've received some interesting news..." Dhragolon Meanwhile in an isolated cave deep below the surface of Herit... Deep down, at least a mile below Herit's surface was a cave completely sealed off from the surface lit only by torches. It consisted of two chambers; one with several cots and another with an unusual machine. Two black cloaked figured were in the room with the machine. "Did you manage to open the portal?" a black cloaked figured said to another. "Yes, Master Monstrum. But something did not go quite right." "How so, Pardus?" "It seems the portal opened to the wrong dimension." "Pathetic! You do not know how important this is, do you? The entrance to the Home Dimension was opened before so why can't it be opened again? Do you realize the magnitude this mistake has cost us? Who knows what sort of species have passed through it? Our plans could be ruined!" "According to my scans, it seems that a few damaged ship only made it through but the portal closed behind them. I'm certain only a handful of them could not be much of a problem." "You do not know that. Who knows what sort of crimes this race has committed. I'll leave you to further diagnose whatever problems there were with the machine. Keep in mind we will have to leave soon. I feel the presense of Eteno in orbit. They might detect us down here." "Right." Pardus went about examining the machine. He then made some extremely complex calculations on a datapad. He entered some equations, double checking his work. "Hmmmm...wait a second. I think I may have found the solution. It seems the galactic magnetic alignment is incorrect in this area. But how? I thought my calculations were spot on, precise!" He pondered a little more. "Wait, it appears that someone else in the other dimension tried to open a portal as well. That seems to have dirupted the natural magnetic alignment in this area. We need to find another nearby region with the correct galactic alignment!" In the other room, Monstrum wondered to himself, "I imagine it would not be wise to overlook whatever came out of that portal. The presense given off by the beings aboard those damaged ships seems strangely familiar but also foreign. I foresee serious problems." Karnasaur Category:GSSOC